Project Summary/Abstract The goal of this application is to secure funding for the upcoming FASEB summer conference on ?IgE and Allergy: 50 Years and Onward.? As the title implies, this meeting will be held 50 years after the discovery of IgE, launching an entire field focused on understanding the roles for this immunoglobulin in chronic diseases such as allergic asthma, food allergy, allergic rhinitis and allergic dermatitis. Today, the World Health Organization (WHO) estimates that there are 250 million asthma sufferers worldwide, with both indoor and outdoor allergens playing a major role. The rapid rise in pediatric allergies represents a major threat to children?s health. To meet these epidemic-scale challenges, allergy researchers worldwide are intensively studying the basic mechanisms of allergy and translating their findings into the clinic. Important research areas include the complex signaling pathways linked to allergen-mediated crosslinking of IgE receptors, as well as the cell biology of mast cells and basophils. Major advances continue to be made in this area, such as understanding the structure-function relationships of IgE-bound receptors bound to over 2000 known allergens. In addition to new strategies for immunotherapy, the path to successful new therapies is also focused on understanding and targeting the complex interplay of immune cells, chemokines and cytokines involved in driving allergic inflammation and T-helper-2 (TH2) cell polarization. Roles for tissue-specific remodeling and barrier function, particularly epithelial cells of the skin and lung, highlight the need to understand the environmental and genetic risk factors that establish and sustain allergic diseases. The meeting?s program commemorates the anniversary of the discovery and recognizes the interdisciplinary nature of allergy research today. Thus far, there are 35 confirmed invited talks, representing leaders in the field as well as early- and mid- career investigators. Included on the program are presentations on major technological advances, including state-of-the-art microscopy employed in vitro and in vivo to image initiating events in allergy and allergic diseases, as well as current animal models and clinical experiences. The R13 will importantly support additional opportunities for trainees and young investigators to speak at the conference with short talks and ?lightning? poster presentation. The conference will be held on July 24-29, 2016, at the FASEB-selected conference site, West Palm Beach Marriott, Florida. The FASEB summer conference format is ideal for this meeting, since interactions between participants is ensured by the size of the meeting, poster sessions with accompanying reception and shared meals. A ?meet the expert? luncheon will foster connections between young investigators and senior researchers. The organizers? goal is to use this meeting to encourage intensive scientific discussion and to promote the development of new productive interactions among the international scientific community engaged in allergy research.